Shovel Knight VS Sash Lilac
Shovel Knight VS Sash Lilac ' is What-if? Episode made by Desert Croc, it later got adopted by Raiando. It features Shovel Knight from the eponymous indie game and Sash Lilac from Freedom Planet. ''Description Shovel Knight VS Freedom Planet! These two combatants are from indie games that pay homage to classic gaming consoles! The question is, who would win in a fight? Will the knight slay the dragon or will the dragon overpower the hero in the shining armor? ''Interlude'' (Cue: DEATH BATTLE! Theme - Invader) Wiz: Late 80s and 90s was a great year of gaming and brought many unique gaming mascots. ''Boomstick: Like Mega Man, Sparkster, Sonic, name a few.'' Wiz: And these two indie gaming characters pay homage to classic gaming. ''Boomstick: Like Shovel Knight: The Treasure Hunting Warrior'' Wiz: And Sash Lilac: The Dragon Girl ''Boomstick: He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick.'' Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their Weapon, Armor and Skills to find out who will win..a Death Battle! '''(The Doors of Death Battle slam shut and open for Shovel Knight's bio) ''Shovel Knight Digs In'' (Cue: Strike the Earth! Plains of Passage) Wiz: Long ago, the lands were untamed and roamed by legendary adventurers. Boomstick: Of all heroes, none shone brighter than BUTT BUTT AND SHIELD BUTT!!!!!! Wiz: Umm, you mean Shovel Knight and Shield Knight right? Anyway, their adventures stopped at The Tower of Fate Boomstick: When a Curse Amulet wrought a terrible BUTT!!!! Wiz: Ugh Boomstick, i think you played to much of Butt Mode, when Shovel Knight got up, he saw that Tower is sealed and Shield Knight is gone, his spirit was broken, Shovel Knight went into life of solitude, while Shovel Knight wasn't around, the land was seized by a Vile Power, The Enchantress and her Order of no Quarter, now that the tower is unsealed, Shovel Knight's new adventure is about to begin. Boomstick: It's Shovelin' time. Wiz: Shovel Knight's prefered weapon is Shovel Blade, he can use it like a sword, break through walls, reflect magical projectiles and bounce off enemies like Scrooge McDuck. He can even charge it up to deal more damage, Drop Spark allows him to do a Projectile Attack with full health. Boomstick: Besides Shovel Blade, he has Relics, these Relics are pretty much like Mega Man Variable Weapon System. Wiz: Flare Wand shoots out horizontal fireball that can go on Long Range, can shoot three at once, Chaos Sphere is a green ball that bounces around, Phase Locket allows Shovel Knight to temporarly phase through his enemies and make him invincible. Boomstick: Dust Knuckles are two pair of badass Knuckles that make him punch through enemies and dirts, and even hang through ceilings, Throwing Anchor is a one heavy anchor that is thrown upwards. Wiz: Mobile Gear is a used to safely travel through spikes and also gives Shovel Knight a boost, Propeller Dagger allows Shovel Knight travel horizontally for short distance and can be used as ramming and War Horn is one of the most powerful relics of Shovel Knight, it can wipe out enemies with one large shockwave, ''it can also wipe out armor and defence. 'Boomstick: Fishing Rod is useless on combat but it's used to grab stuff from botomless pits.' ''Wiz: Alchemy Coin is a coin that moves around the ground and can turn defeated enemies into coins. Boomstick: Shovel Knight is a one mighty knight, he never tires during his adventures, has taken blows from all sorts of attacks and lived and he can break big blocks with his shovel. Wiz: Shovel Knight solved many challenging puzzles during his adventures, and he managed to beat The Order of No Quarter and Enchantress alongside Shield Knight Boomstick: Shovel Knight has his own disadvanages, like that he can't regenerate his Health or Magika without Ichor of Renewal, Mobile Gear having no defences and Drop Spark getting nulified after Shovel Knight takes a damage. Wiz: But overall, Shovel Knight is a one mighty knight that solved puzzles and defeated evil wizards with an Stuff that used for digging. Shovel Knight: I will NEVER give on you, i will follow you to the end of the world. (The Doors ifDeath Battle slam shut, finishing Shovel Knight's bio and open for Lilac's bio) ''Sash Lilac Boosts In'' (Cue: Freedom Planet Official Soundtrack 04 Dragon Valley 1) Wiz: Sash Lilac is a dragon girl that lives in a treehouse alongside Carol Tea, one day a plane crashed down in her countryside, Sash Lilac goes after the pilot to see if he's okay. Boomstick: during her progress, Lilac noticed that the pilot was almost about to be attacked by snake named Serpentine, Lilac saved the pilot from Serpentine's hands anyway. Wiz: The Pilot thanks Lilac for saving him and he introduced himself as Shellduck named Torque, He asks Lilac to go rescue the Kingdom Stone from the evil hands of Lord Brevon before he could threat the Avalice, Sash Lilac, Carol Tea, Torque and later on Milla join in to get rid of Brevon's plans. Boomstick: Sash Lilac was trained with unique combat abilities, she uses her Twin ponytails to cut through Metal, Wood and Stone. Wiz: She can do other things like Rising Slash, A Drop Kick, Dragon Cyclone and Dragon Boost. Boomstick: With Dragon Cyclone, she spins up to multi-hit her enemies and even Double Jump, her Dragon Boost is like Sparkster's Rocket Boost, she tackles through her enemies and bounce off the walls, Dragon Boost can be pulled out twice in the air if she passes through a blue ring. Wiz: And being a Water Dragon, Sash Lilac is a very well swimmer but she still needs oxygen.Lilac has total of Five elemental shields, Wood Shield protects Sash from poison attack, Earth Shield makes her immune to Rock and Crystal attacks, Water Shield gives Lilac to breath in underwater, Fire Shield gives enemies constant damage and makes her immune to fire and Metal Shield makes her immune to Spikes and Electricity. Boomstick: Lilac has one more thing, a FREAKING GIANT ROBOT DRAGON THAT SHOOTS LASERS!!! Wiz: That said Robot Dragon is called Pangu, this Dragon was created by a Dragon Scientist in the ancient ages, Sash Lilac fought against that Robot Dragon, thinking it was one of Lord Brevon's robots but it wasn't. Boomstick: You may think Defeating a Robot Dragon was enough, she overpowered all of Brevon's Robots, which can kill a normal animal, Sash Lilac survived Brevon's knife slash, that knife slash was powerful enough to kill the King of Shuigang with one slash. Wiz: And she also survived Brevon's Electric Torture. Cue that scene where Sash Lilac gets electrified as she painfully screams. Boomstick: Holy Shit...that looks fucking Brutal. Wiz: Even after all these pain she got from Brevon, she killed her once and for all, saving Avalice. Boomstick: The only weakness that Lilac has is that she has serious anger issues, whenever you harm one her friends, oh boy you're not gonna like it. Wiz: Overall, Sash Lilac is a water dragon that takes care of her friends and destroyed hundreds of robots. Carol: Can't you be Little Miss Heropants some other time? Lilac: Not a Chance. Lilac boosts off. (The Doors of Death Battle slam shut, finishing Lilac's bio and open for the Pre-Fight) ''Pre Fight'' Wiz: Alright! The combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!!!! (The Doors of Death Battle slam shut and open for the battle) ''Death Battle'' The scene shows inside of Lilac's Treehouse, Lilac is seen watching a movie alongside Milla, then Carol comes in. Carol Tea: Lilac! Milla! Sash Lilac: What is it Carol? Carol Tea: The Kingdom Stone..is..stolen. Lilac and Milla get shocked after hearing that. Sash Lilac and Milla Basset: WHAT!?!? Sash Lilac: It's impossible, we must get it back real quick, Let's go! Lilac,Carol and Milla all go outside, during their progress, they saw a dimentional portal. Milla Basset: What's this? Sash Lilac: i'm pretty sure this is where The Kingdom Stone should be, I'll go first. Lilac enters into the portal, Carol and Milla follow after her, Lilac, Carol and Milla fell into some Plains. Carol Tea: Whoa, we fell into another dimention. Sash Lilac: We're almost here, let's go. Meanwhile Shovel Knight is seen fighting against Serpentine who has the Kingdom Stone, Serpentine shoots at Shovel Knight but he leaps over him and *Wham* he sliced the Serpent, Shovel Knight defeated Serpentine and what's this? Shovel Knight saw a shiny object lying next to Serpentine's corpse, it's the Kingdom Stone, he picked it up. Shovel Knight: This looks so shiny, i'll put this in my collection. Sash Lilac is seen running around until she saw a Knight in a Shining Armor, Lilac rushes towards him and yells. Sash Lilac: Stop right there! Shovel Knight turns back and sees Lilac behind him. Sash Lilac: Give me The Kingdom Stone. Shovel Knight is confused. Shovel Knight: What? What are you talking about? Sash Lilac: Give me that thing in your hand. Shovel Knight looks at the Kingdom Stone, Shovel Knight refuses to give it to the Lavender Dragon. Lilac: Alright! I had enough of you. Sash Lilac stands in fighting pose, Shovel Knight takes out his Shovel Blade. Fight Sash Lilac punches Shovel Knight three times and pulls out Dragon Cyclone on Shovel Knight, hitting the Knight multiple times with her hair and sending him to the wall, Shovel Knight backs up and rushes towards Sash, The Knight jumps up in the air and does a Downward Thrust, Lilac quickly avoids it. Shovel Knight pulls out the Flare Wand and shot three fireballs at Lilac, she runs away from the Fireballs and jumps over them, Sash Lilac spins in the air and pulls out the Dragon Boost towards Shovel Knight, Shovel Knight charges up his Shovel, Sash Lilac was almost about to tackle the Knight with a Shovel but *Wham* ' Shovel Knight knocked out Sash Lilac, Shovel Knight uses the Phase Locket and goes invincible, Sash gets up only to see The Knight is gone. ''Sash Lilac: Where did he go? Shovel Knight appears right behind her, he takes out his Shovel to slash the water dragon, she looks behind her only to see Shovel Knight about to swing, she was shocked, she quickly dodged the shovel, Shovel Knight used the Chaos Sphere, Sash Lilac saw Wood Crystal next to her, she breaks it and takes the Wood Shield, she got rid of Chaos Sphere and did a Dragon Boost towards Shovel Knight, she knocks out The Knight far away. Sash Lilac rushes towards Shovel Knight, she jumps up and does a Drop Kick towards Shovel Knight, but The Knight rolls away from the Drop Kick and he pulls out his Shovel, he slams Lilac with his Shovel twice then he pulls out his Flare Wand and shot at her and knocked her away. Shovel Knight shot Fireballs towards Lilac, but she does a cyclone and dodges the barrage of Fireballs. Sash Lilac: You like playing with fire huh? How about this? Sash Lilac takes out the Fire Crystal, she breaks it and equipps with Fire Shield, she does Dragon Boost towards Shovel Knight and knocks him, she does an upward Dragon Boost to Shovel Knight's back, she knocks him up and does a Dragon Cyclone and did a Drop Kick on Shovel Knight. The Knight gets up and hits Lilac with a Shovel, he then takes out the Dust Knuckles and start to punch Lilac and making her spit out Blood, he then punched Lilac so hard that it send her flying all the way to the blocks and breaking them, Sash Lilac is slowly getting of the ground, Shovel Knight threw the Throwing Anchor towards Lilac, she quickly avoids the Anchor, Shovel Knight threw another one, Lilac jumps up and kicks the Archor to The Knight in the Blue Armor and it hits his head, Sash Lilac then does a Hair Whip combo and then she does a Rising Slash, sending Shovel Knight all the way to the Underwater. Sash Lilac then takes out the Water Crystal and equipps with Water Shield, she then jumps into Underwater, as she jumped into Underwater, she then did a Dragon Boost towards Shovel Knight but the Knight slams her with Shovel and knocking her down, Shovel Knight pulls and a Downward Thrust towards Lilac and Pogo Jumps out of Water. Sash Lilac then tries to get out of the water before her Oxygen runs out, she quickly swims up and gets out of water, she rushes towards Shovel Knight and did a series of punches and kicks, she then kicks out his Shovel all the way to the water, Lilac was about to punch The Knight again but Shovel Knight takes out Dust Knuckles and punches Lilac six times, then he goes after his Shovel, The Blue Knight takes out his Fishing Rod and gets his Shovel back, he then leaps towards Lilac and thrusts down his Shovel but she dodges it, Shovel Knight then pulls out Alchemy Coin and rolls it on the ground. Sash Lilac: A Coin? Do you think it's gonna harm me? '' Sash Lilac laughs and kicks The Coin away, Shovel Knight strikes Lilac with his Shovel, he pulls out a series of slashes on Lilac, she was about to be killed, Shovel Knight jumps into the Air and does his Downward Thrust, he was about to kill the dragon but '*Slash* What's this? Carol Tea slashed Shovel Knight away before he could kill Lilac. Carol Tea: Lilac, are you okay? Sash Lilac: Yes, i have a little problem here. Milla Basset then comes in a joins with Lilac and Carol. Sash Lilac: Let's get em! Team Lilac all leap towards Shovel Knight and were about to attack him, suddenly Shield Knight comes in and pulls out her shield, she blocks Team Lilac's Attack. Shovel Knight: Thank goodness you're in time Shield Knight. Sash Lilac: You got an ally with you huh? Cmon girls, let's show those Tin Cans a lesson. Team Lilac and Team Shovel both charge at each other, Sash Lilac and Carol Tea both punch Shovel Knight but The Knight counters both of them with his Shovel and then he slashes them, Milla Basset shot bunch of Phantom Blocks at Shield Knight but she blocks them and rams Milla with her Shield, the Basset Hound stands up and jumps behind Shield Knight, she shot Phantom Blocks behind her and kicked Shield Knight away. Shovel Knight then pulls out his Dust Knuckles and started to punch both Lilac and Carol on their face, but Milla shot a Phantom Block behind Shovel Knight and damaging him, The Knight looks his back to see that the Basset Hound shot his back, Lilac and Carol get a chance to attack Shovel Knight, they Whip and Slash The Knight and then Lilac knocks him away with Dragon Boost and dropping out The Kingdom Stone. Sash Lilac: We Got it! Shovel Knight then backs up only to see Carol Tea is driving towards Shovel Knight with her Motorcycle, she does a Wheelie and was about to hit Shovel Knight but Shield Knight jumps in, takes out her Shield and blocks the Wheelie, Shovel Knight jumps up and pulls out his Shovel to slam Carol Tea, *Wham* he knocked out The Wildcat out of her Motorcycle. Shovel Knight takes out the Mobile Gear to run over Carol Tea, but Lilac destroys Mobile Gear with her Dragon Cycle before he would run over the Wildcat, Sash Lilac then Punches and Whips her hair on Shovel Knight, Carol backs up her Motorcycle and does some "Bike Fu" on the Shield Knight before finishing it with a Slash, Shovel Knight and Shield Knight were weakened, Lilac, Carol and Milla all jump in the air to do a Finishing Blow. However, Shovel Knight pulled out his War Horn and unleashes huge Shockwave, sending Team Lilac away, Shovel and Shield Knight go towards Lilac and Carol, Shield Knight rams Carol on Lilac and then Shovel Knight takes out his Shovel and start to slash them up and then he punches Lilac and Carol with his Dust Knuckles all the way to a tree. Then Shovel Knight and Shield Knight going towards Milla Basset, Milla was very scared to fight against the Knighs, she tries to run away from both of them but Shovel Knight leaps up and slashes Milla's back, she screams in pain and fells on her knees, Shovel Knight pulls out his Dust Knuckles and start to BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF THAT POOR BASSET HOUND!!!! Sash Lilac opens her eyes only to see Shovel Knights lifting up Milla and throwing her in the air and pulls out a Brutal Uppercut right on her gut, he punched her so hard that she vomitted blood. Sash Lilac: Milla! Nooo! Milla Basset falls down from the air and looks very bloody, Milla tried to get up but Shield Knight slams her Shield right on her head and knocks her out, then Shovel Knight and Shield Knight walk away. Sash Lilac and Carol Tea then get up and walk towards Milla Basset. Sash Lilac: Milla! Sash Lilac shakes Milla. Sash Lilac: Milla, please say something to me. Milla didn't respond at all, Lilac then looks down in anger. Carol Tea: It's okay Lilac, We can recover her....umm Lilac? Lilac then rises her head and she was very angry, she looks at Shovel Knight and Shield Knight and says. Sash Lilac: They're gonna PAY FOR THIS! Sash Lilac then boost towards Shovel Knight and Shield Knight to kill them, she kicks Shield Knight from the back and she pulls out Dragon Cyclone to damage her up, then she did a Rising Slash, cutting Shield Knight in halves, then she does a Dragon Boost on her corpse and kills her. Sash Lilac then angrily looks at Shovel Knight and says. Sash Lilac: You're gonna pay for hurting Milla! Sash Lilac punches Shovel Knight multiple times and then she kicks Shovel Knight upwards and she pulls out the Dragon Boost towards Shovel Knight and damaging him, Sash Lilac passes through a Blue Ring and does another Dragon Boost on Shovel Knight and sends him far away. Sash Lilac approaches to Shovel Knight, The Knight stands up and pulls out The Propeller Dagger, he dashes towards Lilac with Dagger and slashes her multiple times, then Shovel Knight takes out Flare Wand and shot three fireballs at Lilac and burning her, then Shovel Knight pulls out his Shovel Blade and walks towards Lilac, he charges up the Shovel and slams it on Lilac and knocks her away. Sash Lilac is still alive, she then stands up and says. Sash Lilac: Alright..let's finish this up. Sash Lilac jumps off the screen and background goes pitch black, Shovel Knight looks behind him and sees a blue eye, the screen zooms out to reveal Pampu The Dragon and Sash Lilac is seen on it's top, Pampu does it's mighty roar. Shovel Knight: Oh..my..goodness..this dragon is huge. Sash Lilac: Alright Pampu, let's finish this Tin Can. Pampu starts to shoot beams out his Mouth on Shovel Knight, he dodges many of them but got hit by one, Pampu then dives right into Shovel Knight but he rolls away and pulls out his War Horn, he then unleashes a huge Shockwave that broke some of the crystal things on Pampo's side, The Dragon turns back and shot Beams again, Shovel Knight takes out Phase Locket and goes invincible, he avoids all of Beams and then he pulls out his Dust Knuckles, he climbs up The Dragon by punching his fists and he reaches to the top, Shovel Knight takes out his Shovel and runs towards Lilac. Lavender Dragon looks behins her only to see the Blue Knight about to Slash her, she quickly jumps up and does a Drop Kick, but Shovel Knight blocks it with his Shovel, Lilac leaps back and tries to attack with Her Twintails but Shovel Knight dodges and cuts one of her hair. Sash Lilac: Ow my hair Shovel Knight then jumps up in the air and does a Downward Thrust but she dodges it and takes out Metal Crystal, she breaks it and equipps with Metal Shield. Shovel Knight: I had enough of this, die! Shovel Knight then proceeds to Slam her with his Shovel but Sash Lilac grabs the Shovel. Shovel Knight: What!? Sash Lilac then throws the Shovel away from the Pampu. Shovel Knight: No! Sash Lilac then starts to punch Shovel Knight in the face, then she whips her single hair on Shovel Knight and then she pulls out an uppercut on Shovel Knight, The Knight falls back, Sash Lilac jumps up in the air and does Dragon Boost. Sash Lilac: This is for Milla! Sash Lilac then strikes Shovel Knight and knocks him off The Dragon, Pampu then charges up it's Huge Laser and unleashes a Huge Wave of Laser. Shovel Knight: NOOOOoooo.... Shovel Knight then gets vaporized, Sash Lilac then lands on ground. KO ''Results'' Sash Lilac goes to see Carol and Milla while Shovel Blade falls towards Shield Knight's corpse. Boomstick: This is what you get when you fuck with Lilac or her friends. Wiz: This fight is the close one, Shovel Knight and Sash Lilac both had fighting experience before and never give up on their adventures, but Sash Lilac Abilites, Speed, Durabily outclass Shovel Knight's. Boomstick: Shovel Knight's most of Relics could've outclassed Lilac, but thanks to her Elemental Shields, she managed to counter most of Shovel Knight's Relics, also That frikin' Robo-Dragon. Wiz: Speaking of That Dragon, it was very big that dwarfs anything that Shovel Knight fought before and Pampu The Dragon also defeated enemies that are almost at it's size. Boomstick: Shovel Knight might've fought against a fast enemy before but Sash Lilac also defeated fast enemies too, Shovel Knight managed to dodge Canonballs? Cool, but Sash Lilac dodged Lasers. Wiz: And from their Durability, Shovel Knight managed to survive Meteors falling on him, while Sash Lilac managed to survive a Slash from Lord Brevon and a horrible Electric Torture. Boomstick: Looks like Shovel Knight is draGONE! Wiz: The Winner is Sash Lilac. Next Time on Death Battle A Red Squirrel is seen getting up from the ground and coughs. ???: Ahhhh...it's gonna be one of those days. Conker VS ???: Time to chew Bubblegum and kick Ass! Duke Nukem ''Trivia'' *The Connection between Shovel Knight and Lilac is that both are Indie Game Platforming characters that are heavily inspired by NES and Sega Genesis games respectively. * This fight is likely done to commemorate Shovel Knight: Treasure Trove, an enchanced version of Shovel Knight on Nintendo Switch console and the upcoming Freedom Planet 2. * This is Raiando's second Gender-Themed Fight, First being Sophia the 3rd VS D.Va. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Indie' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Mascots' themed Death Battles Category:Raiando Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017